megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Triangulum
The Triangulum or Spring Triangle is the new group of invaders to appear in Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker. History The Spring Triangle is a constellation consisting of three stars from the Boötes, Virgo, and Leo constellations. The triangle varies in size depending on whether Denebola or Regulus is picked as the star from the Leo constellation. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Profile ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' The Triangulum is the group of new invaders in the Triangulum arc. They arrive with barely a warning, with only the first Death Clip preventing the protagonist's death at the hands of the first invader, Denebola, and with their presence, the Void's advance has been a lot faster than in the Septentrione arc. It is revealed in Thursday that after defeating Polaris, Al Saiduq had regressed the world. As Al Saiduq, who is not a rightful Administrator, had tampered with the Akashic Records, Canopus, the control system behind the Administrators, awoke to right that error, creating Arcturus to serve as a temporary Administrator, with Denebola and Spica as its Swords. Due to humanity's hand in Polaris' destruction, the Triangulum are now set to destroy humanity, unlike the Septentriones which had the directive of testing it. In the battle against Arcturus, Tokyo is set ablaze and the whole party, except Yamato and Al Saiduq, perished in the ensuing battle. This resulted in both Yamato and Al Saiduq resetting the world for the second time. Now with Yamato choosing to remain in the Astrolabe to maintain the protagonist's presence, Canopus created Miyako Hotsuin, a human-Triangulum hybrid that would serve as Yamato's substitute in the next world. Canopus has now determined humanity to be a terminal error in the Administrator system and has set the Triangulum to go all-out in eradicating humanity and correct said error. In the third world, Miyako Hotsuin captures the defeated Triangulum, imprisoning them in a dormant state in several facilities under JP's headquarters. She is soon revealed to intend to transfer the party's collective Administrative Authority to Al Saiduq, so that he can become an Administrator to take the Heavenly Throne, with the captured Triangulum as his Swords. Members *Denebola: The flying object sighted in its appearance is its cannon. Its main body is much smaller, but can take a lot of punishment and has ways to defend itself. *Spica: Consists of 5 bodies, and the ability to learn from attacks that defeat it by becoming immune to those elements. *Arcturus: The to-be Administrator leading the Triangulum. It is impervious to all forms of attack, and can render its enemies weak to elements before sweeping the field with a powerful fire attack. *Cor Caroli: A mysterious fourth member of the group. *Canopus: Not a Triangulum, but a godlike backup mechanism of the Administrator System and the Triangulum's creator. Naming Similar to Septentriones, all bosses bearing the "Star" race title in the Triangulum arc have different race titles in the Japanese version identical to their ancient Chinese name except for Canopus. * "Great Horn" had been considered the brightest star of the Horn mansion, but later it was arranged to the nearby . Trivia *Despite being named Triangulum and being based on the , the fourth members identity reveals that it is actually based on the . Category:Astrology and Astronomy Category:Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker Category:Devil Survivor 2 Enemies